Sleeping Buffy Part One: The Parents' Story
by Dreams-Weaver
Summary: The events that led up to the birth of Sleeping Buffy
1. Default Chapter

**SLEEPING BUFFY**

**The Beginning**

Once upon a time in the Kingdom of California, there lived a King and Queen who desperately wanted children for different reasons. The King wanted an heir. The Queen wanted a healthy baby. As the years passed both despaired of ever having a child.

During her daily constitutional one bright summer day, the Queen fainted. She was carried to her chambers and the Royal Physician sent for. The Ladies-in-Waiting who had been waiting in the Queen's ante-chamber returned to the room when the Physician departed. Her Majesty immediately dispatched Lady Drusilla with a message requesting her husband's attendance.

"Well? Where is his Majesty?" she demanded of her Lady-in-Waiting, "Does he arrive shortly?"

"No, Your Majesty," Lady Drusilla curtsied as she answered. "His Majesty is in negotiations and cannot be disturbed,"

Her Majesty's joy faded. The smile remained fixed on her face, "Very well. Leave us."

She waited until the last attendant had left then sobbed quietly into her pillows. When the storm passed, she sensed that she was no longer alone.

"Hank?" she breathed, her hope in her husband restored.

"No," a cultured male voice replied, "not Hank."

Her Majesty gasped in horror and sat up clutching the bedclothes to her chest. She blinked once, twice, but he was still there. Standing in the doorway that connected her husband's chambers to hers was her husband's brother Prince Rupert Giles, Duke of San Francisco and Marquis of Sunnydale.

"Your Highness! What do you here?"

He moved further into the chamber. His eyes examined the room before coming to rest on her, "We heard you were indisposed and came to see how you were faring, Your Majesty."

The queen blinked back tears. If his brother could make the time to visit her, why couldn't her husband? "We are fine as you can see. You could easily have sent a servant to ascertain the state of our health. There was no cause to place our reputation and our life on the line by entering our bedchamber,"

"I apologize, Ma'am," Prince Rupert executed a short and precise bow, "I was concerned and did not think."

"Did my lord husband send you?" she asked, refusing to give up hope.

Prince Rupert regarded the beautiful woman in front of him fondly. He hated to hurt her, but she would see through any lie and she would not appreciate it. He shook his head in response.

"I see," she inhaled deeply again, "What negotiations keep him away?"

"I cannot say. It is a matter of the utmost delicacy,"

Angered the Queen swept aside the covers and stood up, "Am I not the QUEEN?"

"You are," he acknowledged trying to control his racing heart at the vision before him.

"Well?"

"I still cannot tell you,"

"Cannot or will not?" she yelled in anger and frustration, years of training flying out the window. She started pacing.

He took a step back.

"I am sick to death of being kept in the dark about what happens to my subjects!"

"Your Majesty..." his voice trailed off. His mouth was dry and his eyes were fixed on the lithe, curvaceous body of his brother's wife as she marched up and down the room in a gown that showed her figure to perfection. It was evident she had forgotten that he could see her ankles in her current mode of dress.

"I refuse to be kept in the dark any longer! I demand that you tell me..._Oh!_" the young Queen stopped as her world tilted and the ground came up to meet her.

She never met it.

His Highness felt a peace he had not felt for a long time steal over him as he held the warm body of the woman who held his heart. He didn't know the exact moment he had fallen, but he had been sent off to war secure in the knowledge that he would be a married man by the end of the year.

He was inebriated for a month when he returned and found that his lady love had married his older brother. He blamed himself. In a rare moment of brotherly bonding, he had shared his feelings with his brother. If given the chance to do it again he would make sure he informed her of his feelings first before sharing it with anyone else.

The lady's stirring brought him back to the present, "How are you feeling?"

Her Majesty gasped and struggled to right herself, but her brother-in-law only tightened his hold on her.

"Release me, Your Highness!"

"No Joyce," his slip went unnoticed, "Not until you inform me of what ails you,"

Joyce sighed, "It does not concern you,"

"It does too concern me," he chuckled, "I don't want to become King so you have to remain healthy to bear the future King."

She ceased struggling, "You don't want to become King?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to. And stop trying to distract me, Joyce,"

"Fine!" she huffed then said quietly, "I'm expecting."

"Expecting what?" the Prince asked genuinely confused.

"A baby you moron! I'm pregnant!"

Giles' heart stopped. He had lost her forever. A part of him was happy for her knowing how much she wanted this, but the rest wanted to lock himself away while he drank until he could forget.

"Are you unwell, You Highness? You look quite pale,"

"I'm fine, Ma'am," he said with difficulty, "Congratulations."

The smile was forced as he helped her back to bed.

"Thank you," she smiled, "You must promise not to tell anyone for I have yet to inform my lord husband."

He merely nodded. She looked so fetching lying there. The vast chamber suddenly became too cramped. He needed air, "Take care of yourself, Your Majesty."

She looked down to rearrange her covers, "Thank you. I will."

She was talking to air.


	2. Chapter Two

_Sorry for not posting in a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be updating more often._

**CHAPTER TWO**

Her Highness never got to tell her husband of his impending fatherhood face to face.

When the Queen awoke the next day, Lady Lilah informed her that her husband had departed with a contingent of men on peace negotiations with a neighboring kingdom. The Queen could do nothing but feign a knowledge she did not possess.

Sighing in resignation, she called for a quill and parchment. She scribbled a few words, sealed it with her crest, and commanded Lady Lilah to see to its delivery. She let the tears fall when she was once again alone.

The Royal Physician had demanded that she remain abed. This did not suit the normally active Queen one bit, but she was determined to bring her baby into the world. She had little contact with the residents of the palace except when her Ladies-In-Waiting kept her company.

Her husband had been gone three months. Lord knew where he was. There had been no acknowledgement of the contents of her letter. She took comfort in the fact that since he was unable to read or write he would save his pride and pleasure until he returned.

Her husband was not the only man she hadn't seen in three months. Her brother-in-law had been avoiding her for some reason. She had sent repeated requests for him to attend her, but her messengers always just happened to miss him.

_Well. If Mohammed refuses to come to the mountain then the mountain must go see Mohammed._

She gazed down at her swollen belly and sighed. She felt like a mountain.

"Hey honey," she stroked her belly, "Do you think that your uncle is disgusted by my pregnancy?"

Two kicks were her answer.

Confined to her rooms and starved for a confidant, Queen Joyce had taken to talking to her belly. She told her future son things she had never shared with a living soul. She discussed her feelings for her husband and asked her offspring for advice. She was shocked the first time her son had answered one of her questions. Her sensible mind knew that her son did not understand her, but they had conversed enough times that they were able to understand each other.

Two kicks meant no.

"Then why is he avoiding me?"

no response.

"I don't know either," she sighed, "Do you think I should go see him?"

One kick.

"Alright then I will. But you have to remain quiet so no one catches me,"

A small rumble in her belly was her answer.

"Very funny,"

She stepped into the secret passageway that was attached to her room. She knew that he had gone for a ride so she decided to head for the stables. Luck was with her. She hurriedly saddled her chestnut mare and rode out of the gates.

When she reached the hills protecting the palace she reined in. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

_Which way should I go?_

A kick on the right side of her belly was her answer. Not questioning it, she turned her horse in that direction. Her son directed her; sometimes kicking on the left, sometimes the centre, and sometimes the right. She rode on for what felt like hours until she came upon a clump of trees. When the movement in her belly ceased she knew she'd found him.

She urged her horse forward. Her eyes widened in appreciation when she entered a beautiful oasis that had been unspoiled by man. She had no idea that such beauty existed in her kingdom.

She gasped when Poseidon headed out of the water towards her. She wanted to run, but fascination held her in her place. He hadn't seen her yet so she hid behind a tree. Her jaw dropped and her heart raced when proximity revealed that the perfect specimen of manhood was none other than her brother-in-law.

_By the gods I cannot let him find me!_

She made a dash to her mare, but accidentally stepped on a twig. Next thing she knew she was on her back with a sword at her throat. Following the path of the long sword, Joyce's eyes encountered a bronzed muscular arm. She looked higher and gazed into a pair of familiar eyes – eyes that had never regarded her with such an expression of fury before.

"Rupert, it's me!" her fear made her unwittingly use his given name, "Please don't hurt me!"

"What are you doing here, Joyce?" an exasperated voice demanded.

"I came looking for you," she didn't dare move, "Can I get up now? Please?"

"I could have killed you!" he yelled as he removed the sword from her throat and reached down to help her up.

"I know. You're very fast. How did you get to me so quickly?"

"Years of practice capturing nosy women who spy on me,"

The Queen had the grace to blush. "What is this place? I never knew it existed."

"No one does," he glared at her and amended his statement, "No one did."

She smiled.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"Michael told me,"

"Michael? Who the devil is Michael?"

She giggled and pointed to her belly then winced.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I don't think he likes the name Michael," she said then looked down at her stomach, "but I like the name so you'll have to learn to like it."

Giles helped her to sit on the mossy grass with her back resting against a tree.

"He's kicking?"

"You want to feel?"

She grinned as his eyes lit up. Taking his right hand she placed it against her stomach.

Giles gasped when he felt the stirring against his palm.

"Incredible!" he breathed.

Joyce's smile slipped as she looked at him. God he was handsome. Close to she could see that his green eyes had flecks of brown in them. He was so close that all she had to do was lean forward and their lips...

"Why were you looking for me?"

She opened her eyes to se that he was sitting on a clump of rocks opposite her. She never heard him move.

_How did he do that?_

"I missed you," she shifted making herself a little more comfortable.

Giles' heart soared.

"Besides I needed to ask you something anyway. Have you heard from Hank?"

His heart plummeted. He shook his head.

Her shoulders slumped.

"He'll be back soon," he ground out in an attempt to cheer her up.

She nodded. "Soon."

He watched as she leaned her head against her knees and her shoulders started to shake.

"Joyce?"

A muffled sob was his answer. Sighing he got up and went to sit beside her. He gathered the sobbing woman in his arms all the while cursing his brother for causing her so much pain. If she had been his she would never have experienced a single moment of pain.

"Rupert?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry about drenching you,"

"No harm done. I was still damp from my swim,"

"Rupert?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can this be my escape as well?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you," she yawned and snuggled into his bare chest.

Giles felt his stomach muscles clench. Much as he enjoyed having her close to him he realized that for his own sanity he had to let her go. Sighing he said, "Let's get you back."


	3. Chapter Three

_Happy New Year everyone! The story's finished. Right now I'm just editing. LOL… I **really** will be posting as often as I can. _

_Thanks for the reviews. Makes me feel appreciated. _

**CHAPTER THREE**

Four months had passed since that day in the glen. Giles and Joyce became inseparable. They spent every waking moment that he wasn't working together.

He taught her how to play chess, fire a crossbow, and she discovered she had an aptitude for languages and history. The greatest thing he did for her was to have the Royal Physician rescind her order of confinement. She was now free to come and go as she pleased as long as she didn't over-exert herself.

She was now eight and a half months pregnant. She waddled instead of walked. Sitting down and getting up took a few hours. And she couldn't see her feet.

When Giles arrived for their daily chess battle, he found the expectant mother curled up in _his _chair bawling her eyes out.

"Joyce?"

She raised tear filled eyes to his.

"Is something the matter?" he looked round the room searching for anything or anyone that might have hurt her.

She nodded.

"What is it?" he knelt down in front of her.

"I can't see my feet!" she wailed and threw herself into his arms.

Giles felt a headache forming. He would never, _never_ understand women – especially pregnant ones – as long as he lived.

"I can't remember what they look like Rupert," she sobbed into his shoulder, "Will I ever see my feet again?"

He felt a laugh bubbling in his chest. He struggled to contain it because he knew that she'd rip him into shreds or he'd be singing soprano for the rest of his life. Either way it would be his last laugh.

"Of course you will Joyce," he said as he bit his lip hard.

"It has been so long," she sighed sadly, "Do I still have all my toes? I think I had ten, but it has been such a long time that I don't know anymore."

She leaned back and sniffled. Eyeing him suspiciously she asked, "Are you laughing at me?"

"No," he replied hoping he wouldn't crack, "I would never dare. Why do you ask?"

"Your shoulders are shaking,"

"Oh. I was merely trying to keep myself from weeping at your tale of woe,"

"I knew you would understand," she sniffled some more.

"Do you want me to describe them to you?"

She pulled back and smiled at him. He blinked. The storm had passed and the sun was out again.

She stuck out a delicate foot.

Mentally sighing he looked at the proffered appendage.

"Well, it's smaller than mine,"

The Queen smirked as she remarked, "Everyone has smaller feet than you, Rupert,"

"My feet aren't that big!" he returned in a scandalized tone.

She giggled. "Do I still have all my toes?"

You're wearing shoes,"

"Oh right," she sniffed, "I look like a beached whale!"

"No you don't love,"

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled, scrambling to her feet rather quickly for her bulk.

"I'm not lying,"

"I know what I look like! I've seen myself in the pond! My hair is stringy! My shoes no longer fit! My hands, feet, and face are puffy! And I look like I swallowed a barrel!"

"But…"

"No man would find this attractive. I mean _look_ at me!"

He was looking at her. She had never looked lovelier.

"What man would want to be with…oomph!" she was cut off as his head descended and his mouth covered hers.

Joyce's head exploded. Fireworks erupted behind her closed eyes. Her heart was pounding so loud she felt he could hear it.

_Dear lord he's a heavenly kisser!_

Giles gathered her closer – well as close as he could with her belly in the way – and deepened the kiss. His tongue caressed the soft contours of her lips before sliding into her hot, moist mouth.

He left her mouth and started pressing hot, hungry kisses over her face. He nipped at her jaw with his sharp teeth and kissed his way down her neck and back up to recapture her sweet lips.

Joyce was in heaven. She could taste a hint of ale on his lips. She had never been kissed like this, not even by her husband.

Her husband. _Oh my goodness! Hank!_

She struggled out of his protective arms. They stared wide-eyed at each other.

"We shouldn't have done that," she gasped.

"No…er…we shouldn't,"

"Why did you kiss me?"

The sound of the gateman's horn prevented his answer.

Giles frowned. _Who the devil was that?_

"Hank!" she squealed, paled, and waddled to the door, "We'll continue this later."

Sighing in frustration he counted backwards until his body calmed down. Muttering curses he hurried after her.

-------------

_By the way did I tell you that I love reviews? :-)_


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

King Hank had indeed returned. He was accompanied by an elderly gentleman of indeterminate age. He had a full head of grey hair with a matching beard. Despite his advanced age, there were no visible wrinkles, but he did have lines around his eyes which suggested that they crinkled when he laughed or squinted. The wisdom that he had gathered over the years shone through intelligent grey eyes.

"Welcome home, Your Highness," Giles watched as she sedately waddled…er…walked towards his brother. He glowered when he saw the fleeting look of disgust pass over the king's face.

"Well met, my wife," Hank kissed the air on back of her hand before raising his head and looking in his direction, "Brother."

The brother in question ground his teeth in fury. _Bastard!_ He deliberately stays away for her entire pregnancy and he swans in like he's done nothing wrong!

"Hank,"

"I have so much to tell you. But first allow me to introduce High Chief Travers. He's come to read the Queen,"

"Read me? What do you mean?"

"Your Majesty," Travers bowed, "His Majesty has hired me to chart your future to better understand the heir's destiny."

"I don't understand. Why not just use Michael's projected due date and work from there?"

"Who is Michael?" the king asked as he sat at his seat at the High Table. Before anyone could answer he slammed a fist on the table and bellowed for ale.

"Michael is your child," Giles said from between gritted teeth. He knew for a fact that Joyce had sent him a letter informing im of her choice of names.

"Oh right," Hank gulped down the entire tankard of ale that a servant had placed before him.

"Would you like something to drink or shall I have a bath drawn for you, My Lord High Wizard?"

"No, thank you, Your Majesty,"

"Good, good. Now that the formalities are out of the way, let us begin. I'm anxious to know all about the baby,"

Travers walked forward and sat down. Giles turned away as the Queen came forward.

"Run along, dear. We don't need you for this,"

Joyce stifled a gasp. "Very well. Will you tell us the results later?"

Hank nodded and said, "I'll send a missive1 up later."

He waved a hand in dismissal.

Joyce bit her trembling lip hard. She dared not confront her husband. He knew best. The one and only time she had questioned one of his decisions had resulted in consequences she had never forgotten. She turned and walked away.

Giles watched the woman he loved walk away gracefully. _Mother be damned. If he ever hurts her like that again, he'll answer to me._

"You can stay if you want Giles,"

He was torn. He felt like following Joyce, but he knew that she needed to be alone right now. Besides he'd never seen a Diviniscope before and he had always wanted to.

He joined them at the table. Travers flicked the fingers of his right hand. Before his eyes a tiny telescope appeared.

"That looks like any ordinary telescope," Hank muttered.

"Indeed it does," he smiled as he assembled the Diviniscope by hand, "until you look through the lens."

He passed the Diviniscope to the king who shook his head and continued drinking. Giles gingerly took it in his hands, half afraid that it would break apart.

"Oh my word," he whispered in awe. Through the Diviniscope he could see the heavens. The stars twinkled merrily at him as if to say hello.

"The Diviniscope shows the current location of the sun, the moon, the planets, the stars, and any other entities out there and combines the results to produce an accurate reading,"

Travers reclaimed the scope. "Right, let's get started. What is Her Majesty's celebration date?"

"June 12," Giles answered when Hank remained quiet.

Travers said something to the Diviniscope.

"Do you happen to know the time?"

Hank shrugged.

"She was born in the afternoon if that helps,"

Travers kept asking questions and Giles kept answering them. After each response the wizard would say something to the scope.

"That should be enough," he said finally and looked through the eye piece, "You'll be pleased to know that the Queen lives a long and happy life."

"I'm not interested in that," Hank snapped impatiently, "I'm only interested in my heir."

"Heiress,"

"WHAT?"

"Your wife will give birth to a daughter," Travers said completely ignoring the king's outburst.

"A girl? Are you sure?" Giles asked quietly. A little Joyce running around? He couldn't wait.

"I'm sure. The Diviniscope has never given an incorrect reading," he smiled and looked up, "I can give you the date of confinement if you wish."

Both men shook their heads, but for different reasons. One wanted to be surprised, the other didn't care.

"Pack up and get out," Hank growled at Travers as he stormed off.

"Thank you for your services, Lord High Wizard," Giles added, "You must be tired. There's a chamber ready for you."

"Thank you, young man. I will take you up on your offer of hospitality," he nodded at the younger man and smiled. With a flick of his fingers the Diviniscope dismantled on its own. It disappeared from sight.

"May I show J...Her Majesty the scope tomorrow?"

"Of course," the wizard studied the man in front of him with a knowing look, "You love her."

Giles opened his mouth to deny it, but then closed it again. He studied Travers for a moment. "Did your crystal ball tell you that?"

"No," his eyes twinkled, "you just did."

Giles laughed, "I'm going for a ride, but when you are ready to retire just ring the bell and someone will escort you to your rooms."

"Enjoy your ride, Your Highness."

"Giles,"

Travers nodded and said, "You may call me Quentin."

Giles smiled and shook his hand before walking off.

-----------

1 A letter


End file.
